


阿尼马格斯

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Canon Universe, Feelings, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Missing Scene, POV Sirius Black, Protective Sirius Black, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), Werewolf Remus Lupin, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 二年级期初的时候掠夺者们发现了莱姆斯是个狼人。莱姆斯很惊恐；西里斯觉得没什么大不了；詹姆一开始有点抗拒但后来想通了；彼得一如往常的很不知所措。而后掠夺者们决定要成为阿尼马格斯来陪莱姆斯度过月圆（主要是西里斯的主意）。噢，当然，莱姆斯对他们正在准备什么一无所知。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	阿尼马格斯

**Author's Note:**

> **该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> **这是个必须要加粗的警告：**
> 
> **POV西里斯，我必须承认我不小心带了太多自己的情绪（大多是愤世嫉俗还有刻薄）进去**
> 
> **还有我一直不是很喜欢彼得，也许有点（不只有点）在这篇文里对他不是很友善**
> 
> 参考资料皆为维基百科跟Harry Potter Fan Wiki，有任何错误欢迎指正

如何成为阿尼马格斯：

一、  
在满月到满月整整一个月的时间内，持续在嘴里含着一片曼德拉草的单片叶子。任何情况下都不可以吞下或是拿出嘴巴。

搞到三片曼德拉草叶子不是什么难事，甚至再多搞三片备用的也不是什么大问题，他们要做的就只是溜进三号温室，然后，波！曼德拉草单片叶子。问题是他们没想到不只是帮曼德拉草换盆它们会尖叫，摘叶子也会[1]。因为很显然在斯普劳特教授[2]上课的时候认真听课的一如既往的只有莱姆斯，詹姆跟西里斯忙着把土塞到对方的衣领里面，彼得⋯呃，八成又不知道神游去哪了。

当庞弗雷夫人把原本在陪莱姆斯的西里斯从医疗翼赶回宿舍，带着满月前高烧的莱姆斯还有他毛茸茸的小问题去尖叫棚，原本带着隐形衣两个人手牵手去摘叶子的詹姆跟彼得还没回到宿舍。等了一个小时后西里斯受不了了。

于是乎当西里斯惊险万分的躲过宵禁巡逻的级长们，推开三号温室的大门，看到的就是，两个晕倒的格兰芬多，而詹姆手上篡着的几片叶子显然是他俩晕倒在地上原因之一。那株罪魁祸首曼德拉草显然已经叫累了，有一搭没一搭低声的哭着。西里斯无言的看着倒在地上的两人。

问题来了：一张隐形衣，一个布莱克，要怎么把两个晕倒的蠢蛋破特跟佩蒂格鲁不惊动任何人不被抓到的搬回宿舍？

西里斯突然意识到他们三个二年级学生试图练成二十世纪里只有七个人登记的阿尼马格斯似乎是个愚蠢的主意。原因之一是在成功之前西里斯会先掐死另外两个人（比较有可能是彼得）。因为通常担任动脑角色、并且拦着西里斯不让他发脾气的莱姆斯正在几哩外忙着咬掉自己的肉。

二、  
满月的时候将叶子取出，用一个小水晶药瓶装满唾液，将叶子浸泡在其中，让它接受纯净的月光（若遇到阴天没有月光必须重来）。对着月光加入一根你的头发和一茶匙的露水。露水必须搜集自整整七天没有阳光或是人类接触的地方。最后加入一个鬼脸天蛾的蛹。将此药水安置在安静、黑暗的地方，直到下一个风雨交加的暴风雨前都不要再惊扰它。

水晶药瓶、甚至鬼脸天蛾的蛹都不难弄到，西里斯很“友好”的拜访了斯拉格霍恩教授的储藏室——披着隐形衣在半夜三点等全寝室（特指莱姆斯）或是该说整个霍格沃兹的人都睡了时去拜访的。

问题是一茶匙的露水。

“一茶匙的露水。露水必须搜集自整整七天没有阳光或是人类接触的地方。”

西里斯盯着储藏室里的他翻出来装着露水的瓶子。问题是标签上只写着“露水”两个字，没有“独自待了七天不被阳光或是人类接触”或是更好像是“用来制作阿尼马格斯药水的露水”字样。西里斯叹了口气把瓶子随意的塞回绝对不是原本拿出来的那格柜子。

彼得知道了后小声的说，就用斯拉格霍恩的露水不就好了，还要自己搞什么露水。西里斯狠狠瞪了他一眼没有说话。

先不提胡乱改变魔药配方会有什么下场。他练阿尼马格斯是为了陪莱姆斯度过月圆，让那头狼不要生吞活剥了自己。西里斯承担不起随意改变配方可能会有的下场，尤其要是出了什么事莱姆斯一定会把错都揽仔自己身上。

西里斯心不在焉的拨弄口袋里从书上抄下来写着成为阿尼马格斯方法的纸条。那张小小几英寸的纸条被他打开又折起，折痕部分的字迹已经开始有点模糊。他无数次失眠坐在自己的四角柱床上，反覆查看写着潦草字迹的纸条。

他只是想为莱姆斯做些什么。刚发现莱姆斯狼人身分的时候他去找遍了霍格沃兹图书馆里所有关于黑暗生物的书，禁书区他找过了，甚至在假期的时候在格里莫广场的图书馆也找过了（西里斯试图不让莱姆斯知道他疯狂的在研究狼人，但是他怀疑莱姆斯早就知道了，只因为他是莱姆斯，而莱姆斯一向都是最了解西里斯的那个）。一次次的被告知狼毒是不可逆的过程，没有任何一种魔法或是魔药能够让莱姆斯变回一个正常的巫师小孩。

他转头隔着半透的床缦看着熟睡的莱姆斯，后者因为满月接近而日渐苍白。

狼人不会攻击动物，只会攻击人类。麦格教授在课堂上变形成猫给了他灵感。虽然说狼人是否会攻击动物外表、身上带有浓厚人类气味的阿尼马格斯还是未知，但这个方法值得一试。那时的西里斯还不知道心里悸动的是什么感情，不知道这些执着这保护欲代表着什么。

他只知道他必须为莱姆斯做些什么。

三、  
等待暴风雨来临的期间，每次日出日落时应该进行以下动作：将魔杖尖端只向心脏，并且念咒：“阿马多，阿尼莫，阿尼马多，阿尼马格斯。（Amato Animo Animato Animagus）”  
等待暴风雨来临的时间可能长达数周、数月、甚至数年。在这期间，水晶药瓶必须保持完全不被打扰、不与阳光接触。阳光污染将会导致最严重的突变。如果你持续在日出日落时反覆念咒，在某个时刻，当魔杖尖端触碰到胸口时，你会感受到第二个心跳。有时比原本的心跳强烈，有时微弱。一切都必须照常不做任何改变。咒语必须念出正确的次数，不可遗漏任何一次。

西里斯没想过这个步骤会是全部里面最难的。

嘿，他奇迹似的把两个晕倒的十二岁学生搬回宿舍，途中没有任何人逮到。去偷，咳，拿了魔药储藏室里面的药材。他甚至想办法自己制造出了需要的露水。说真的，每天早晚念咒语有什么难的？

但是莱姆斯可不是省油的灯，他是掠夺者里面脑袋最灵光、观察力最敏锐的那个。

首先，在日出时念咒不是什么难事。没人说念咒一定要站着、或是大声的念，是吧？躺在床上小声咕哝也算数的。稍微麻烦的是要提醒另外两个人。西里斯可以趁他还在睡的时候把詹姆跟彼得叫起来念咒。还好莱姆斯一向都是睡到最后一刻然后像变魔术一般的在五分钟内打理好自己的那个，看在上帝的份上，莱姆斯真的需要多睡一点，黑眼圈基本上是长在他脸上的！

有问题的是日落。

掠夺者四人课表一样，常常都一起行动。要把莱姆斯支开又不让他怀疑是一大考验。因为西里斯的进度领先（他是掠夺者里唯一一个一次就成功曼德拉草部分的人。并且对于詹姆和彼得，很不幸运的，接连两个满月都是阴天）几个月只有他要早晚念咒，只要找借口离开一下就好。但是随着詹姆跟彼得也加入念咒的行列，这就变得无比艰难。无数次他感受到莱姆斯怀疑的视线落在他身上，但是就算聪明如莱姆斯也不可能料到他们在做什么的。

正当西里斯感觉自己已经找借口找到开始掉他的宝贝头发时，莱姆斯跟伊万斯好上了。两人一拍即合，固定在下课约去图书馆念书。从此日落时分的问题解决了，伊万斯无意中帮了他们一个大忙。

正当詹姆感谢他的莉莉女神的时候，西里斯抱胸然后把腿跨到书桌上，莫名感觉心理很不是滋味。彼得神来一笔的随口说，西里斯你不会是在吃伊万斯的醋吧？詹姆听到女神的名字猛然转头过来问道，你刚刚说莉莉在吃谁的醋？彼得对他翻了个白眼。

西里斯默默的把脚从桌上放下来，还没从发觉自己竟然因为莱姆斯而吃一个女生的醋的震撼中缓过来。

西里斯·布莱克，布莱克家族的第一继承人、格兰芬多的院草，在十四岁这年突然发现自己好像不太直。

四、  
在闪电划破天空的刹那，立刻前往你埋藏水晶小药瓶的地方。如果你正确地完成上述全部步骤，你将会在里面发现一口量的血红色魔药。  
你必须立刻动身前往一个广阔且安全的地方，确保变形过程不会引人注意或置自己的身体于危险之中。将你的魔杖尖端指向心脏，念出咒语“阿马多，阿尼莫，阿尼马多，阿尼马格斯”然后喝下魔药。

感谢梅林的是，暴风雨是在满月后一天，莱姆斯还在医疗翼昏迷。

闪电滑过餐厅的天花板，雷声彷佛震撼了整座城堡。西里斯丢下还没动过几口的午饭，冲出了餐厅。

他等这一天等太久了。从二年级到四年级，三十一次月圆，莱姆斯折断了两次左手、三次右手，断过四次脚踝、五根肋骨，无数次抓伤自己的胸膛、小腹、脚跟手臂。泛白愈合的伤疤被再次撕裂，交错遍布在他全身。每次莱姆斯都不愿意在医疗翼待太久怕落后太多，西里斯看着他坐在病床上吊着手臂还要抱着课本看只觉得心疼。

他等这一天等太久了。苏格兰阴雨绵绵的天气让他无数次期待着响起雷声，让他终于可以在月圆的时候陪着莱姆斯。他无数次半夜失眠坐在床上，手里依旧拨弄着那张已经发皱的纸条，死盯着下着大雨但是就是没有闪电的窗外。

他飞奔到魔药所在之处，没费心去管全身都被打湿。他没想去拿铲子，直接徒手挖出那瓶已经躺了太久的魔药。他分神想了一下另外两人是否在他狂奔出大厅时意识到自己也该去找出自己的魔药。

他的指甲重重的撞上瓶身，也许断了，但是他没注意。他动作轻柔的拨开周围的土壤，小小翼翼的挖出那个小水晶药瓶，在能见度近乎为零的大雨之下，透明的瓶身透着血红色。西里斯松了一口气，甚至没发现自己不知道从什么时候开始屏着气息。

他毫不犹豫的决定翘掉下午的课，模范学生莱姆斯躺在医疗翼里面没办法阻止他。

他来到很久以前选好的、一间废弃了很久的教室。桌椅被靠墙推到一旁，黑板上有一道深深的裂痕，灰尘四处飞扬。雨势转小，在紧闭的窗户上答答作响。西里斯的长袍在滴水，五月的气温已经开始回暖，但对于整身淋湿还是太冷了点。

成败不就是看这一刻吗？两年来不间断的持续念咒，挥动的魔杖跟唇舌间的字句熟悉的如他自己的手脚。他不知道因为冷还是紧张的手指微微颤抖，但是挥动的魔杖平稳，他将杖尖指向心脏念道，

“阿马多，阿尼莫，阿尼马多，阿尼马格斯。”

他喝下魔药。

五、  
如果一切顺利，你将会感受到强烈痛楚和两种激烈的心跳。你的脑中将会浮现你即将变身的生物。你必须表现无惧，这时要逃脱你应许的改变已经为时已晚。  
第一次变形通常相当不适且令人惊恐。衣服与眼镜或珠宝等物品会融于皮肤中，变成毛发、鳞片或利爪。不要抗拒且不要慌张，否则动物的脑袋可能会取得主宰并趋使你做出愚蠢的事，像是夺窗而出或冲去撞墙。

痛。

**好痛。**

痛是西里斯唯一感受到的。痛流窜在他血液骨骼肌腱从头到四肢躯干。胸膛内激动的跳着两个频率不同的心跳。他听到一阵吃痛的喊叫，随即意识到这个空间里面只有他一个人，他不知道什么时候叫出了声。这跟沃尔布加愤怒时丢在他身上的钻心刺骨不一样，跟这相比，钻心刺骨甚至是可以忍受的。这就是莱姆斯变身的时候感觉到的吗？感觉像是全身上下的骨头被打断然后重新排列，脏器被搅烂在腹腔内。他在某本书上看到，人类有206根骨头，而狼有321根骨头，这代表在变身短短的几秒钟内，狼人的骨头会折断然后重新排列。那本书里有张照片纪录了狼人是怎么变形的。那个狼人不着一丝，从眼睛开始，瞳孔放大，原本的瞳色被琥珀色取代，吻部拉长，背部拱起，四肢缩短然后落地，全身被毛发覆盖，看起来就像一般的狼，只是体型更大一点，后脚略为发达，可以用站立。[3]那个可怜的狼人被拴着，变形的过程中发出凄惨的叫声，照片听不到声音，但是他的表情很明显的呈现出痛苦。这就是莱姆斯每个月要感受的吗？

西里斯眼前中浮现一个影像，他不知道自己什么时候痛的闭上眼睛。是一只⋯狼？不对，是狗，一只有着闪亮黑色皮毛的大狗。他感受到自己的衣物融入皮肤，头部拉长，身躯弯下变成四肢着地，皮毛还有尾巴长出，犬科动物的心脏在他胸口跳动。

他张开眼睛，不自觉的吠了两声，狗叫在空教室里回荡。他动了动四肢，绕着教室走了两圈然后跑了起来。事实上他从未感觉这么好。狗让他的嗅觉跟听觉都变得更灵敏，现在他从残存的檀香闻出来这以前应该是一间占卜教室。跑的也更快，周围的环境模糊成一片。他急速的转弯，尾巴甩到另一边保持平衡，然后轻松的跳上一旁的桌子，甩了甩身上的雨水。[4]

他用整个下午的时间练习在狗跟人之间切换。然后算准下课时间去医疗翼探望莱姆斯。

六、  
变形完成后，你应该会发现自己已经适应新身体。强烈建议你立刻捡起魔杖，并将它藏至安全的地方保管好，让你在恢复人形时可以重新取得它。

“我有个惊喜给你。”西里斯是这样跟莱姆斯说的。这个周末他们决定不去霍格莫德。詹姆为了下礼拜的魁地奇比赛而集训，彼得去跟某个拉文克劳的女生约会，莱姆斯比较想待在学校了所以西里斯也跟着留下。而现在西里斯把他从公共休息室的沙发上拉进寝室，神神秘秘的说要给他一个惊喜。

“为什么要准备惊喜给我？”

西里斯紧张的对他笑了笑没有回答。他已经做过这个变形上百次了，他不应该紧张的，但是对上莱姆斯平静的绿色眼睛他却没来由的紧张。

他抽出魔杖，然后像他已经做过无数次的那样将魔杖指向心脏，在脑海中想像黑色大狗的样貌，念道，“阿马多，阿尼莫，阿尼马多，阿尼马格斯。”

西里斯整个人向下弯去，衣服溶进身躯，全身覆盖着黑色的皮毛，变形成了一条熊一样大的黑色大狗。魔杖卡当一声的落在地板上。

莱姆斯·卢平，泰若自然的代名词，此生少数几次的看呆了。

“梅林的吊带袜啊⋯”莱姆斯失神的喃喃说道。此时西里斯疯狂的朝他摇着尾巴，绕着他跑了两圈然后开心的朝他汪汪叫。

“我不敢相信你竟然练了阿尼马格斯！”西里斯整个人，不对，整只狗把他扑倒在地，然后开始疯狂的舔他的脸。

“哎！好痒！西里斯别舔了！”

等莱姆斯整个脸都被西里斯舔遍了，大狗翻身变回西里斯躺在他旁边。

“从此之后你再也不需要一个人面对毛茸茸先生了。”西里斯小声但是温柔的说，像是意识到他把自己的感情太露骨的表现出来，他加上了后面这句话，“彼得跟詹姆还需要一些时间，但是我已经没问题了，你不会伤害我的，狼人只攻击人类，不攻击动物。”

莱姆斯猛然转头，西里斯暴风般的眼睛在没什么光的寝室里闪闪发光。公共休息室里传来一阵大笑，他们两个靠的太近，近到能听到彼此的呼吸。

莱姆斯沉默的注视着西里斯。他的朋友不介意他是狼人他已经感谢梅林了。而现在他们还为了他练成了阿尼马格斯，忍受所有复杂的过程只为了在月圆时分陪伴他。

这个瞬间他没来由的突然很想亲吻西里斯。莱姆斯不知道该说什么才能表达此刻他的感受，他甚至忘了义务性的反对一下，忘了担心忘了害怕，胸口温暖的感觉太过强烈让他无法组织言语，只能愣愣的点了点头。

七、

如要回到人类形态，必须尽可能清晰地想象自己的人形。通常这样就够了，但如果变形没有立刻发生，切莫慌张。经过练习，你将能只凭想象生物的样子，便能随意地切换动物与人类型态。

西里斯用漂浮咒敲了好久才找到正确的树结让打人柳停下来。他走出隐形衣的遮盖范围，他们都比一年级来的高很多的，呃好吧可能彼得没有，现在隐形衣对三个人来说已经不太够了。

詹姆在他转身的时候叫住他，“西里斯，我觉得你应该告诉他你的感觉。”

西里斯僵住了，他从没告诉过任何人他对莱姆斯的感情。他回头，但是隐形衣让他看不到詹姆的表情，所以他没有回答，直直的朝打人柳走去。

“詹姆你说什么感觉啊？”彼得在西里斯走远之后问。

西里斯花了好一阵子从打人柳底下走到尖叫棚。当他推开活版门时莱姆斯就坐在一旁的地板上。

“我以为你不会来了，正准备要把门锁上。”

西里斯把自己拉出地道，然后牢牢的关上门，“我当然会来，我说过的。”

莱姆斯领着他走到二楼的卧室，里面有张小小的床跟一个钉在墙上的衣柜。比起楼下这里的墙壁很明显的被狠狠凌虐过，抓痕跟陈年的血迹斑驳。

“原本这里有些家具的，在狼砸掉一半东西同时把一堆木头扎进身体的时候，庞弗雷夫人决定把不必要的家具都搬走，避免给狼提供更多伤害我的物品。但是那让狼更生气了，没什么东西好分心的牠只好攻击自己。”

莱姆斯打开衣柜，“我还是觉得这不是一个好主意，万一———”

“没有万一，莱米，你不会伤害我的。”

“你怎么能保证呢！要是我咬了你怎么办，我承受不了的。”

“狼人不攻击动物。”

“但是你身上还是有人类的气味的，没有人试过狼人会不会攻击阿尼马格斯！”

西里斯沉默了，他念咒变成狗狗，然后用狗狗无辜的眼睛盯着莱姆斯。莱姆斯把脸埋进掌心，“这是作弊⋯”谁有办法在西里斯·布莱克用狗狗眼神注视着你然后还疯狂的朝你摇尾巴的时候说不呢？

莱姆斯有点粗鲁的揉了揉大狗的头，捡起西里斯的魔杖放进衣柜，然后把自己脱光躲进床单里。

变形随着高盘的月亮来了，狼对着窗外的满月嚎叫，大狗加入了牠。

当莱姆斯沐浴着清晨的阳光醒来时，西里斯以狗狗的型态蜷缩在他旁边，更准确一点来说，是他俩蜷缩在一起。看来狼很喜欢西里斯的陪伴。

“西里斯。”

狗狗的耳朵动了动，然后他睁开了眼睛，盯着莱姆斯一阵子后舔了他一下，变回黑发男孩的模样。

西里斯盯着莱姆斯。早晨的阳光穿过他褐色的头发落下点点踪迹，绿色的眼眸在长长的睫毛后发着微光，他想说什么打破这瞬间的沉默却又不舍得打破。他想说嘿不要怕从此之后你再也不用一个人面对，我会一直陪在你身边，他想说对不起这一切来的太慢我太晚出现在你身旁，让你一直都很孤单，他想说我觉得你的疤痕很美，你整个人都很美你不需要遮掩，他想说我从三年级以来就发现自己这份感情了，我不懂爱天晓得我是什么时候爱上你的，他想说我想每天像这样跟着你一起醒来，我想每天早上第一个看见的就是你的眼睛。他想说的太多不知道该从何开口，而莱姆斯看着他的方式让他全身细胞都在尖叫着 _“KISS HIM!!!!”_

于是他倾身向前。

那不是一个多激烈的吻。单纯的四唇相印。西里斯只是把自己的嘴唇压上莱姆斯的，不是激动然后充满情欲，而是富含了太多无法被言语表达的感情。

“西里斯。”莱姆斯在他们结束这个吻的时候叹息。但是西里斯不打算让他说完，

“莱姆斯·约翰·卢平，I adore you. ”

fin. 

[1] 曼德拉草：曼德拉草根通常用来帮助被石化的人，使他们恢复原状。具有一定的危险性，成熟曼德拉草的尖叫可能致命，就算是幼苗的尖叫也会让人昏厥几个小时。配戴耳罩能有效的减小尖叫的杀伤力。这里私设摘叶子曼德拉草也会尖叫。

[2] 我找到的资料说从“？-1955年前”草药学是由赫伯特·比尔利所教；“？-2017年前”有波莫娜·斯普劳特所教。不清楚掠夺者时代是不是还有别的草药学教授。

[3] 在这里狼人的型态采用了原著设定而不是电影设定，并且当然所谓书里说的都是我变造的，除了“人类有206根骨头，而狼有321根骨头”这个部分。

[4] 不是什么很重要的注解，但是有研究显示狗狗光是5秒就可以甩掉身上70%的水分，科学家特别研究犬科动物等甩水方式来试图改善现有的洗衣机。

不是很确定是不是每个人都理解I adore you的意思所以我决定解释一下。  
“adore”这个字来自于拉丁文的“adorare”可以拆成'ad'（代表'to') 跟'orare'（代表'speak/pray'）合起来意思是“to worship”。  
在现代英文则有三个意思：  
1\. love and respect (someone) deeply（深深的敬爱某人）  
2\. worship; venerate（崇拜）  
(3. informal) like very much（爱慕、喜欢）  
(以上来自牛津字典）  
I adore you跟I love you有点像但是又不完全一样。I love you给人的感觉比较直接，我认为I adore you又更委婉浪漫了一点，除了我爱你以外还带了点“I think the world of you (你是我的全世界)”还有“obsessive/worship(着迷/崇拜)”的感觉。我认为I love you已经被太常使用到有点失去“love”这个字原本要给人的庄重感了。


End file.
